WonKyu Quotes
by Changmin loppie
Summary: sepenggal Quotes WonKyu yang bisa membuat WonKyu shipper melayang Hhehe pokoknya fakta-fakta wonkyu yang saling menyayangi dan mengagumi. want to read? -udah dipost di fb-HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : WonKyu Quotes  
**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Miss Typo(s) ^^V  
**

Dari beberapa potongan moment" video yang saya lihat, dan ternyata moment wonkyu itu sangat-sangat banyakk (≧∇≦)..  
jadi saya berinisiatif untuk membuat itu menjadi ketikan-ketikan yang ahh molla~ berguna atau enggak yaa? (๑_๑)

**~WonKyu~**

**1. *Radio Star with Siwon.***  
Kyu : "to siwon again.. What is kyuhyun?"  
Siwon : "Rising Star. Rising star in my heart, when I see Kyuhyun.. I am very happy that he is shining"dan siwon

[disini ngomongny jujur pake bangettt gue sampe loncat" liat tatapan mata siwon yang dalam bangett kkk~ Babykyu jangan tanya, dia aja udah mau nangis karena terharu ƪ(٥´▽`٥)ʃ']

**2.** ***Interview - SJ***  
MC : "Let me ask kyuhyun. When was your happiest moment during your activities with SJ?"  
Kyu : "ehehehe~ pabo siwon imnida"

Disini Eunhyuk sama leeteuk juga sempat ngebahas tentang perasaan mereka sewaktu uri kyu bisa sembuh dan bergabung lagi dengan SJ. Siwon hanya manggut" pas dengar Eunhyuk ceritaiin tentang masa-masa kyuhyun dulu, kemudian ni MC tanya ke Kyunnie:"Kapan saat membahagiakan bagi anda saat bersama Super Junior?" dan babykyu malah jawab : "ehehe~ saat bersama siwon saya yang bodoh."

Omaigattt... gemparr~ gw mimisan XD

**3. *SKT LTE - Siwon_Seohyun.***  
Seo : "who did you watch the movie with?"  
Won : "kyuhyunnie"  
Seo : "who did you drink coffe with?"  
Won : "with kyuhyunnie"  
Seo : "then.. You two are a couple?"  
Won : uhukkk... Langsung kesedakk.. wkwk

[pasti para WKS udah pada nonton moment ini kannn? Hhaha~ disini won ngungkapin kalau semua yang dia lakukan pasti berhubungan dengan Kyunnie baby.. seo aja langsung bisa nebak kalau WK itu real couple (*´▽｀*）]

**4.** ***SJM Lets make a Friend***  
waktu henly mukul butt kyuhyun .. Siwon langsung meluk babykyu and bilang gini ...  
Siwon :"I'll protect you.. I'll protect you" (っ'з')っ(˘ε˘`)

[Kyuhyun sih hanya diem aja, pan buttnya masih sakit gara-gara dipukul akwkwk :D .. Mimi-ge malah ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, elus" butt kyuhyun sambil natap henly tajam. Aduhh` disini gw jadi kasian sama mochi yang imut-imut ini XD]

**5. *SJM 100% Entertainment***  
Kyu : "gui xian will not date siyuan!"

[abis kyuhyunnie bilang **"Gui Xian tak akan pernah kencan dengan siyuan"**, muka siwon langsung merah gitu, kecewa & marah.. EunHae sampai kelimpungan menyuruh siwon sabarr... Ahahahaha *ngakak gelundungan. Siwon yang ngerasa terkhianati gitu langsung bilang supaya EunHae dihukum. Sebenarny gw juga agak ngak ngerti, kenapa jadi EunHae yang dihukum? padahal gw pengennya kyunnie aja yang dihukum.. Hoho :D *evil laugh*]

**6. *Strong Heart***  
"Siwon Hyung He especially likes me."  
"He always say to me 'Give mea hug' or 'Give me a kiss' ."  
"Even we drink or not, he always say 'Kyuhyun-ah, you know that I love you the most right?'" **–Kyuhyun **

"Siwon Hyung Dia sangat menyukaiku."  
"Dia selalu memberikan saya 'Pelukan' atau 'Beri aku ciuman'."  
"Bahkan saat kami (WK) minum atau tidak, dia selalu mengatakan 'Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu bahwa aku mengasihi Engkau?'" **- Kyuhyun** [Aigoo~ sebegitu sayangnya kah siwon sama uri baby? kkk~]

**7. *12 plus CF interview***  
"Kyuhyun is really a charming person. He's my dongsang that has creativity".** – Siwon **

[saling mengagumi eohh? di strong heart kiyu bilang siwon hansem, si plus CF interview won bilang kiyu orang yang menarik ƗƗɐƗƗɐ]

**8. *12 plus -woody interview* **  
"I'm very impressive for every single time being here in Thailand. but this time is the most because I come here with Siwon hyung, only 2 of us". **– Kyuhyun**

"Saya sangat merasa senang setiap kali berada di Thailand. Tapi kali ini saya lebih senang karena saya datang ke sini dengan Siwon hyung, hanya kami berdua ". - Kyuhyun [Aigoo~ babykyu ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos amatt.. Thailand pan emang surganya WK Hhihihi~ ]

**9. *SJM Interview -Korea Taiwan Friendship Concert 2011***  
"Sometimes before we went to bed, we usually have a simple chit chat. his charming and passionate voice. No matter how much must I have to pay for hearing that, I will. If I can falling a sleep with that voice.". **– Siwon**

"Kadang-kadang sebelum kami (WK) pergi tidur, kami biasanya memiliki chit chat sederhana . Suara menarik dan penuh gairah. Tidak peduli berapa banyak aku harus membayar untuk mendengar itu, aku akan memberikannya. asalkan aku bisa jatuh tertidur dengan suara itu. ". **- Siwon |** [Godd... sekarang siapa yang lagi berpikiran yadongg?*gigit Kyuhyun* #plakplak ]

**10. *Radio program. sukira***

"I will choose Siwon hyung as my boyfriend since I can feel that he treats women very well. even I haven't seen it.. but I canfeel it". **-Kyuhyun**

"Saya akan memilih hyung Siwon sebagai pacar saya karena saya bisa merasakan bahwa ia memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. bahkan aku belum melihatnya .. tapi aku bisa merasakannya ".** -Kyuhyun | **[Udah ah.. WonKyu langsung kita nikahin aja, kyukyu aja udah mau jadi namjachingu siwon Hoho :D *Geret WK kekamar* ]

**11. *Music program - 4JIB***  
"Right now, I wanna say to our Kyuhyun that staying in the hospital at present. Who is watching us on TV right now. I really love you". **– Siwon**

"Sekarang, saya ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah sakit saat ini. Siapa yang mengawasi kami di TV sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu ". **- Siwon** [Lihatt~ lihatt.. kalau udah menyangkut babykyu, won langsung perhatian bangett kk~]

**12. *5JIB press conference***  
"The moment Kyuhyun was finally can getting out of the hospital was the most happiness moment for me". **-Siwon**

"Saat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan saat bagi saya ". **-Siwon |**

**13. 0705..**  
" siwon407 now playing Cold Play –The Scientist. so cold here. really miss that time 0705″

Coba ingattt? banyak spekulasi tentang "0705″ .  
05 Juli 2007 adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan itu. dan seperti qoute nomor '9′ . Siwon bilang 'saat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit adalah moment paling bahagia bagiku'. [Apakah ini juga termasuk quote WK? gw pikir iyaa.. kalau bukan untuk itu, jadi untuk siapa lagi tanggal itu? *Cipokwon*]

**14. *Radio Star***  
"Currently it should be siwon who earns the most money. Family, income, face, height, everything He's no #1 !"**-Kyuhyun**

"Saat ini siwonlah yang memperoleh uang paling banyak. Keluarga, pendapatan, wajah, tinggi, segala sesuatu yang Dia miliki adalah no # 1!"**-Kyuhyun ** [wonwon nya kenapa ga langsung dinikahin aja babykyu?-Uhuuukk- *kwkwkw]

**15. *Sukira***  
" Siwon always looks calm and gentleman on TV. But He's acutally very funny when he's with other members."** -Kyuhyun**

"Siwon selalu tampak tenang dan gagah di TV. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat lucu saat dia bersama anggota lain." **-Kyuhyun**

bagaimana? apakah masih ada orang yang meragukan wonkyu couple? Hhihi~ klw dia masih ragu, apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter spesialis cinta?

***WonKyu Shipper~*  
Ditunggu Quotes selanjutnya ~.~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : WonKyu Quotes  
**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Miss Typo's**

Dari beberapa potongan moment" video yang saya lihat, dan ternyata moment wonkyu itu sangat-sangat banyakk (≧∇≦)..  
jadi saya berinisiatif untuk membuat itu menjadi ketikan-ketikan yang ahh molla~ berguna atau enggak yaa? (๑_๑)

**~WonKyu~**

**16. *****Masita Interview****-****Thai magazine***

MC : "Siwon Super Junior mengatakan bahwa tubuh anda wangi, bagaimana dia bisa tau itu?"

Kyu : **"Siwon sangat ****'****mencintaiku****'****. Setiap kali saya bertemu dengannya, dia akan memelukku. Saya pikir ketika dia memelukku, dia mencium tubuh saya."**

**[**Wakss … apa-apaan ini.. read : "saya pikir ketika dia memelukku, dia mencium tubuh saya." .. maksudnya siwon nenggelamin kepalanya diceruk leher kyu gitooo? Wkwkwkw.. #yadong kumat XDD LOL*poppo won :*]

**17. ***** 2007 Easy****Mag****azine**** Interview**** ***

"Di super junior saya sangat ingin menjadi Kyuhyun, karena saya benar-benar ingin menanggung rasa sakitnya." – **Siwon**

**[**Ketara banget kalau won itu paling ga tega ngeliat babynya sakit.. sampe rela gini, wonkyu emang dahh so sweet abiss.. hihihi~ .. ƪ(٥´▽`٥)ʃ']

**18. *1 VS 100 SBS Storng Heart*******

MC : "Jika ada kencan buta, maka diantara member SJ siapa 2 orang member yang akan anda pilih?"

Kyu : "Saya akan memilih Shindong dan Siwon"

MC : "oh.. kenapa?"

Kyu : "Karena shindong sangat baik kepada semua orang, dia dapat menciptakan suasana hidup"

MC :"ah.. saya tau, dan siwon?"

Kyu : "Siwon yang akan selalu membayar pengeluaran.. hehehe~"

MC :"Kenapa harus siwon?"

KYU :"Karena dia punya uang banyak" LOL

[Uke matre itu biasaaa.. mommy kan rempongg, 11:12 sama JJ kitty XD wkwkw]

**19. *1st SJM Fanmeet in Taiwan***

Disini masih ada han-gege.. Jadi ceritanya disini kyu lagi mengucapkan terima kasih sama semua ELF yang sudah dukung dia dan selalu mendoakannya sewaktu kyu koma.. kyu ngomongnya tulus banget, sampe matanya berkaca-kaca gitu..

ELF yang ngeliat kalau bentar lagi liquid indah bakal netes dari kedua caramel eyes kyuhyun langsung teriak histeris en bilang—

"Buyao ku gui xian.. Buyao ku.. Uljima! Uljima!" (maksutnya jangan nangis)

Babykyu terharu, dan ga bisa nyebunyiin air matanya lagi.. kyu senyum sambil nundukkin kepalanya.. won yang ga tahan liat kyukyu nangis langsung ngehapus airmata kyumom en meluk kyumom erat..

Zhoumi juga hapusin air mata kyu, karna zhoumi itu bediri tepat berada disebelah kiri kyu.. Hae yang bediri paling ujung dekat hangeng langsung lari ke posisi kyu, usap air mata babykyu bentar en bilang "Yaaa.. Buyao ku...!"

**20. *********SJ-M Fanmeet in Beijing 2008*******

Di moment ini masih ada Hangeng gege :') … ini momentnya pas oppadeul disuruh ngejawab pertanyaan dari MC, tapi jawabannya ditulis dikertas gitu..

Bertepatan disini WonKyu duduknya bersampingan ^^ .. nahh, setelah selesai ngejawabnya para oppadeul disuruh supaya mengangkat kertasnya keatas biar jawabannya bisa diliat ELF.

Kyukyu malah malu sama jawabannya sendiri, babykyu nutupin wajahnya pake tuh kertas .. dan won yang liat itu malah senyum n kecup pipi kyuhyun kilatttt hihihi~~

**21. *****110115 BKK SS3***

Ini ceritanya won lagi dapat trisula (semacam tongkat panjang) dari salah satu ELF..

nah.. karna tangan won yang jailnya ga ketulungan, pas kyuhyun lewat siwon mencoba untuk menusuk butt kyu menggunakan trisula XDD ..

tapi bukannya kenak, siwon malah terkena imbasnya... Butt siwon ditendang babykyu dengan sepenuh hati..  
[wkwkw :D .. won jailnya minta ampun.. masa mau nusuk butt kyu pake trisula -_-*getok]

**22. *****SS3 Singapore***

(1). Disini siwon lagi mau ngucapin terima kasih sama ELF yg udah bisa datang, tapi ceritanya malah nyebleng ke WK moment hihihi~

Siwon: Jadi, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang datang malam ini dan saya harap kalian menikmati!  
Kyuhyun: OH MY GOD! LUAR BIASA!  
Siwon: Apa (?)** Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun**!  
Leeteuk: Surprise!  
Siwon: Suprise apa?  
Leeteuk: Surprise!  
Siwon: Suprise apa?  
Leeteuk: Suprise Suprise Suprise!

[wkwkw,,, nyebleng kan ceritanya.. padahal kyu hanya bilang Luar biasa, tapi won balesnya "aku mencintaimu kyuhyun".. apa maksutnya coba? XDD leeteuk jga malah godain siwon, teuk kayak ngedukung WK gitu kkk~]

(2). Disini Kyu lagi dadah-dadah gitu sama ELF .. tapi tiba-tiba won lewat, won natap kyu bentar dan langsung meluk babykyu dari belakangg.. kkk

Kyu keliatannya kesal saat dipeluk won.. babykyu pukul-pukul dada siwon bentar n langsung dorong siwon kuat-kuat..Xd

[mommy lagi marah atau malu sama para ELF? Wkwkwk..]

**23. *****SS****3****Shangai***

Sewaktu dilagu You and I, pas part ryewook nyayi, siwon datang deketin kyu trus rangkul pinggang babykyu. Kyu ga ngelawan, malah ikutan goyang-goyang bareng siwon sambil angkat kedua tanggannya diatass XD .

Trus pas udah part kyu nanyi, siwon natep kyu dalem… kkkk~ afterthat won peluk pinggang kyu 'lagi' sambil ngegelitikin kyuuu…

Kyunya ngakak sampe mao kejatuh gitu.. hae yang liat kemesraan WK malah ikut-ikutan gelitiki Kyu ,,, wohohoho..

[nappeun SiHae XD.. tapi moment WonKyu nya manis banget disinii _]

**24. *****SS****3****Nanjing***

(1). Ini momentnya super sweettttt….

Pas kyu lagi nyanyi (antah nyanyi lagu apa, lupa) siwon natap kyu sebentar.. kyu yang sadar ditatap malah colek-colek siwon XD .. siwonnya mundur sambil senyum-senyum malu.

Setelah itu, kyu pergi ngejauhin won (ngambek ceritannya XD) .. tapi won malah datang deketin kyu, and kecup pipi kyu kilatt.. kyukyu nya malah senang dipoppo sama siwon, kyu senyam-senyum gituu hihihi~

Ga tahan dengan tingkah manis babykyu, won langsung nyamperin kyu 'lagi' n kecup pipi kyu.. tapi yang kedua ini lamaaaaa XD sampe kyu goyang-goyangin kepalanya gituu, tapi babykyu ga ada marahh.. selesai siwon poppo kyu malah senyum sambil pukul butt won kecilll…

[wkwkwkwkwkw…. Sweet kan momentnyaaa hihihihi~]

(2). Moment ini pas siwon maksa kyu buat nyium pipinya hihihi~ XD

Jadi gini, pertama siwon itu peluk bahu kyuhyun.. wonkyu bisik-bisik gitu n kyu sempat lepasin earphone yang ada ditelinga wondad,..

Terus selesai whisper-whisperan, wondad goyang-goyangin tangannya kearah ELF kayak mau kasih pengumuman gitu kkk~

Won rangkul bahu babykyu, sambil tangan wondad nunjuk-nunjuk pipinya (Minta poppo ini _) .. Kyu malu-malu gitu.. babykyu majuin wajahnya tapi bentar lagi mundurin wajahnya. Tapi akhirnya pipi won di poppo juga sama kyukyu :* kkk~ abis itu, kyu pukul lengan won pelan..

[hohoho… WonKyu sweet tiada tara XD]

**25. *****SS****3****Guangzhou***

Jujurr aku suka banget sama moment yang satu ini.

Ini momentnya pas member SJ lagi ngucapin terima kasih sama para ELF karena konsernya udah mau selesai. Pas juga disini Kyu itu berdiri disamping siwon..

Kyu kayaknya lagi kedinginan , babykyu usap-usap tanggannya sambil diembus-embus gitu (supaya hanget).. eh wondad malah ga merhatiin kyumom n asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Pas siwon lagi bisik-bisik sama yesung, mungkin krna cemburu atau karena hal lain kyu tiba-tiba bertingkah imut gituuu.. XD

Kyu nari-nari dengan gaya penguin—imut bangett, tangannya digoyang-goyangkan alhasil butt siwon kenak, en siwon jadi natap kyu gitoo (wohoho.. kyumom caperrrr) XD

Won natap kyu bentar, trus ikutan kayak kyu nari ala penguin.. kkk~ hyuk yang tepat berada disebelah wonkyu natap momdad dengan pandangan irii kkk~

Hyukhyuk ikutan nari kayak babykyu, tapi wondad malah getok kepala hyukkie (kaciaann..).

Setelah itu, siwon malah lupaiin kyu lagi -_-, wonwon asyik dengan dunianya sendiri lagii.. kyu yang bête malah teriak-teriak gaje gitu (tau kan kalau kyu suka bilang "waaaaa" atau "uaauaaaaa"—imut banget ekspresinyaaa hihii)

Wondad yang dengat teriakan gaje mommy langsung natap mommy lagi, tapi kali ini bedaaa wondad natapnya kayak gemes gitu,, wonkyu bisik-bisik bentar, tapi setelah itu kyumom malah teriak "uaaauaaaa" lagii.. Won ketawa lebar.. natap kyu bentar dan langsung megang kedua pipi chubby babykyu..

kiyu yang kayaknya tau kalau won mau kecup kepalanya langsung pegang pinggang siwon.. wondad langsung jinjit n kecup kepala kyu secara berulang-ulang.. n kyu tetap megang pinggang won xixixi _

Won juga sempet usap-usap pipi chubby kyu, n kyu genggam jari-jari siwonn.. lama lho, ga sebentar.. tangan siwon dipegang kyu tepat didepan dadanya, n kyu genggam jari siwon sambil sedikit diusap…

(Gyyaaaa… wonkyu disini super sweetttt XDD)

**26. *****SS****3**** Taiwan***

Ketika Kyuhyun jatuh pada penutupan SS3 Taiwan, Siwon tampak terkejut dan panik. Wondad lah yang pertama kali mendekati Kyu dan bertanya "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon juga berteriak nama Kyuhyun yang dibantu oleh ELFs.

[Ini bukti cinta dan kepedulian wondad sama kyumom.. wondad paling ga bisa liat kyumom sakitt /so sweet/(っ'з')っ(˘ε˘`)]

**27. *****SS4 Taiwan***

(1). Kyu mendapat buket bunga dari ELF, lalu ia berjalan ke panggung utama di mana Siwon berdiri dengan anggota lain. Babykyu berlutut dan menyerahkan buket bunganya untuk Siwon (kyu ngelamar won ini XD), dan siwon tersenyum cerah.  
Setelah itu Kyu 'sengaja' jatuh di lantai, dan wonwon langsung membantu kyu bangun.  
[Kyu sengaja cari-cari perhatian won XD hihi~ klw ga salah ini pas dilagu Miracle ..]

(2). Waktu wajah kyuhyun basah karena keringat, siwon langsung membersihkan keringat kyu menggunakan tissu ..

[kenapa ga pake tangan sekalian oppa? biar bisa diusap" gitu pipi kyunyaaa XD ]

(3). ELF meminta Kyu untuk membuat keinginan ..  
Kyu bilang keinginannya "xu yuan".. tapi karena keinginan kyu mirip dengan nama china siwon, jadi siwon langsung bilang "xuyuan? shi yuan? "..  
[Kyukyu dari pada belit-belit, mending langsung bilang aja "keinginanku bersama dengan si yuan" *plakplakk ]

(4). Selama lagu Good Friends, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri di lokasi yang berbeda dari panggung (jauhh). Kyu sedang makan apel kemudian Siwon tiba-tiba datang ke arah babykyu, mengambil apel Kyu dan langsung memakannya.  
[wihihihi~~ kalau won makan apelnya pas bekas digigitan kyu, berarti WonKyu udah kissu secara ga langsung kan .. :*kkk]

(5). Selama proyek Ulang Tahun Kyu, Siwon meminta maaf kepada orang tua Kyu karena akan membuat anak hansem kesayangannya bakal basah gara-gara tingkah oppadeul.. siwon juga membantu kyu menyeka semua sisa kue yang ada diwajah babykyu.. *sweettt _

(ceritanya pas proyek ultah kyu ini, member SJ ngerjai kyu.. oppadeul menyiram-nyiram kyu dengan air tapi anehnya kyu malah membenamkan wajahnya sendiri kedalam Kue Tart..

Jadi karna kyu udah basah, won merasa bersalah gitu sama calon mertuanya XD .. won minta maaf sm appa dan umma cho sambil membersihkan wajah kyuu kkk~ /ciwon emang super sweett)

**28. *****SS4 Singapura***

Disini SJ lagi ngadain games buat ELF beruntung... ELF yg beruntung itu dikasih kesempatan supaya meluk biasnya.. bertepatan bias tuh yeoja ada dua, kyu sama ming.

jadi kyu n ming disuruh berdiri membelakangi tuh lucky fan. Teuk oppa suruh supaya dia back hug bias favoritnya, tapii tiba-tiba won dengan jailnya langsung meluk kyu erattt bangat dari belakang.. padahal lucky fannya masih malu-malu gitu

kkk~ , kyu langsung tau lho, dia sempat pukul lengan won gituu.. XD  
[Gimana kyu ga tau coba, kan kyu udah biasa ngerasain dekapan won.. jadi klw yg meluk itu won, tentu aja babykyu langsung tau _ wkwk]

**29. *SS4 JAPAN***

Kyuhyun: Di tengah pertunjukan Siwon akan mendekati saya dan berbisik ...©  
All member: Apa itu?  
Siwon: Jangan katakan hal yang tidak perlu, Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun: ... Beri aku ciuman!  
All member: Aaahh!  
[wihihihhi~~ won suka minta poppo sama babykyu XDD .. oppadeul aja kayaknya udah pada tau, soalnya jawabannya singkat padat dan ga jelas bangat, hanya "aaahh!" *plakk]

**30. *130309 SUKIRA*- Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Siwon.**

Saat SJ KRY lagi nyanyi Let's Not, kyu tempat duduknya jauh dari Yesung dan Ryewook.. jadi babykyu berjalan kearah siwon dan duduk dipangkuan siwon. Kyu sempat pakai headset hae sebentar, tapi dia minta punya won..

Pas kyu belum kebagian part, won peluk pinggang kyu erat sambil tepuk-tepuk perut babykyu kecill.. kkk

Tapi saat won sadar kalau kamera nyorot dia, siwon langsung lepas pelukannya [takut ketauan wondad XD] ..

Setelah lagunya habis, won pijat bahu babykyu sebentar n babykyu balik ke kursinya..

[Momentnya sweet, coba deh chingudeul cari di Youtube ^^]

#

Sebenernya pengen ngetik moment MomDad sewaktu SS5 ini mulai dari argentina-Bangkok, tapi itu next chapnya aja lah.. Moment lama aja dulu diketik, biar ga lupa XD

Apalgi semalam momentnya itu lhoo... bikin WKS seluruh dunia teparr kkk~

Kalau ada yang mau nambahin, bilang dikotak ripyew ne.. supaya chap dpn diketik :D *bow

#

**Reply Review :**

**#**

6/10/13 Hihihi~ ia eon, WonKyu reall kkk~ XD

**Izca RizcassieYJ** 6/10/13 Videonya banyak bertebaran diyoutube chingu :') .. search aja "WonKyu Moment"^^

**alcici349** 6/10/13 Ini udah dilanjutt^^

**rikha-chan** 6/10/13 udah married semalam chingu XD hihihii~

**Gaemgyu315 **6/10/13 wihihihi~ bacanya dimana emang? Kacian banget disangka gila sama dongsaeng sendiri :p .. kalo gitu, WK berarti 'sesuatu dong' XD

** 311 **6/10/13 Ini udah dilanjutinn.. kkk~ chingu jgn teriak-teriak sendiri, ntar disangka gila sama org rumah *plakk

**simbagyuu **6/10/13 wahh... iaa aku lupa kalau siwon pernah bilang gitu xD .. chap depan bakal diupdate deh tuh kata-kata..thx udah ingatin chinguuu ^^

6/10/13 eehh.. kalau WK yadongan, aku juga mw ikut ngintip sama chinguu XD LOL

**Dazzledaisy **6/10/13 search aja videonya di youtube chinguu^^ banyak ko bertebaran kkk~

**RaeMii **6/10/13 lagu sapphire blue kalau ga salahh^^ chingu nonton SS5 INA.. Wahh, pasti seneng banget ya, bisa liat oppadeull.. apalagi wonkyu momentnya banyakk hehe

**Yujin Rei **6/10/13 haha.. ia, wonkyu emang dah sesuatu bangett sampe bisa bikin chingu speechless kkk~

**FiWonKyu0201 **6/10/13 wahahaha... ia WonKyu reall kk~

**Guest** 6/10/13 ah,, iya.. tx udah ngasih tau yang benarnya ^^

**Cecilia **6/10/13 haha.. jgn pingsan chinguu.. lagian WonKyu udah nikah semalam XDD

**Shakyu **6/10/13 ia, itu juga.. next time bakal diupdate.. tx udah ingatin^^

**meymeywonkyu **6/10/13 heii.. heii... ga boleh sembarangan gigit kyu,, dia milik saya tau :P wkwkw

**Jmhyewon **6/10/13 hihihii~ jangan loncat-loncat,, ntar tempat tidurnya robohh :p

**Wks forever **6/10/13 ia.. wonkyu real ^^

**vira **6/10/13 klw kyu ga ma won, kyu bakal sama akuu :P kkkk

**Guest **6/10/13 WonKyu emang super sweet kkk~

**Gureum cho-i **6/10/13 haha... semua grgr wonkyuXD

**Wonkyushipper **6/10/13 ini udah dilanjutt,, wonkyu emang real dahh^^

**WonKyu **6/10/13 ini udah dilanjutt^^ tx for review

**Kyunnie **6/10/13 yeah right! WK couple Daebakk^^

**amanda Wu **6/11/13

**Kyuhyun Zone **6/13/13 woah.. chingu kyumin shipper kian? Bagus dong kalau bisa pindah jadi WKS ^^ ... abang chingu pintar yaa, bisa baca raut wajah orang :)) DAEBAK! Mengkirarkan sbg WONKYU SHIPPER baguss dongg haha :D ... Ff wonkyu chingu juga udah banyakk :))

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay **6/13/13 hihi.. menurut kamu gimana? Beneran kali ya, reall huahaha

**Wonkyu8807 **6/18/13 iaa... tx udaah review^^

** .WKS **6/21/13 iaa wonkyu real.. tx for reveiw ^^

**yunjaenwonkyu **7/05/13 kkkk~ jangan sampe gila deh mikirinnya.. apalagi mommy chngu sampe bilang klw chingu itu gila hahaha XDD

**zita frauke **7/15/13 makasih.. ini udah dibikinin^^

**Astri407 **7/18/13 haha.. makasih dah review^^

**Jenny **7/27/13 kagak bakal dibakar ko ^^ chemistry wonkyu emang daebakk! :D

***WonKyu Shipper~***

**Ditungguya Quotes selanjutnya ~.~**


	3. Chapter 3

Dari beberapa potongan moment" video yang saya lihat, dan ternyata moment wonkyu itu sangat-sangat banyakk (≧∇≦)..  
jadi saya berinisiatif untuk membuat itu menjadi ketikan-ketikan yang ahh molla~ berguna atau enggak yaa? (๑_๑)

**~WonKyu~**

**31. *****120201****Siwon ****Acer ****Fanmeeting ****- ****Bangkok*******

MC bertanya tentang foto yang siwon update ditwitternya (ingat, pic WonKyu yang bikin Siwon dibash habis-habisan!)

Siwon Daddy answer : "Tidak ada yang spesial diantara kami (WonKyu). Kami hanya pergi bersama ke sauna dan menyukai lagu yang sama. Baru-baru ini Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak menyukai ku lagi."

"**Apakah kalian menginginkan kami memiliki hubungan khusus?!"  
**  
[Oh God! Daddyyyy ~ kau ceplas ceplos amattt _ WKS .. daddy ternyata udah nunjukin ke'REAL'an WonKyu sejak setahun yang lalu... wokoko #Civok Dad :*]

**32. *SJM Stars Lead The Way 110925***

Kyu : "Saya tidak membutuhkan anda...!"

Siwon : "Kenapa? Kenapa guixian?" (muka prustasii*plakplak)

[Disini kyu ngomongnya serius bangat.. siwon yang dengarnya langsung terkejut.. alisnya naik ke atas, kayak angry bird XD .. Siwon yang denger itu langsung tanya sama kyu, "kenapa guixian?" .. ehh kyu-nya malah ngakak liat wajah prustasi siwonn.. wokoko #EvilBaby lolol *kiss kyu :*]

**33. *****Wawancara YinYueTai 2013***

Saat ditanya kepada member SJ-M "Siapa member yang paling menawan pada saat konsep foto Break Down?" ..

siwon menjawab : "Kyuhyun! Dia tampak seperti tokoh komik yang benar-benar hidup."

Sementara member lain mengatakan kalau babykyu seperti orang tua LOL ..

[Siwon itu ,, mau gaya kyu digimanain pun.. siwon pasti kata kalau kyu menawan, maklum kan kiyu wifunyaaa.. kkk~]

**34. *****Super Junior M Performance***

Pada saat awal debut SJM, kondisi kyuhyun masih naik-turun, karena babykyu baru aja pulih sejak kecelakaan 2007..

Siwon yang sangat perhatian sama uri baby, selalu berada disamping kyuhyun.. baik saat dibandara, dibelakang stage, ataupun dipanggung..

Siwon daddy selalu memeriksa kondisi kyumom,, memegang tangannya, ataupun memberikan bahunya apabila kyuhyun mulai merasa pusing..

—Ingat sewaktu kyu pernah hampir pingsan dibandara? Zhoumi langsung menopang lengan babykyu, dan siwon menggendong kyu dipundaknya... (sebenarnya ini udah lama, ada picnya.. tapi sayang ga ada videonya..)

**35. *****SS5 INA – Sapphire Blue Part***

Sewaktu dilagu Sapphire Blue WonKyu itu duet bareng.. _ pas part siwon, daddy itu genggam tangan kiri mommy.. (Posisinya WonKyu lagi hadap-hadapan), jadi siwon maju sambil tetap genggam tangan kyu..

Sementara kyumom itu mundur, dan angguk-anggukin kepalanya keatas-kebawah.. kesannya jadi imut bangat.. hihihi~

Nah, pas udah part kyu.. kyu itu maju, langkahnya agak dilompat-lompatin gitu.. siwon tetap genggam tangan kyu, tapi daddy ketawa liat kyumom yang nanyi sambil balas genggamannnya dan sedikit lompat-lompat.. pokoke sweet dahh, ga bisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata XD

Part siwon lagi, dia balas lagi kek gitu sama kyu.. sampe akhirnya part mereka abis,, siwon lepasin genggamannya, tepuk bahu babykyu sebentar dan pergi sama member lain.. hahaha,,

[Puas umbar kemesraan, gitu deh.. jadi malu-malu kucing LOL]

**36. *****SS5 INA – Show Me Your Love Part***

Nah.. ini juga ga kalah sweet sama pas part sapphire blue.. disini kyu lagi bediri sendiri disalah satu stage, eh tiba-tiba siwon datang nyamperin pas part kyu nyanyi..

Kyu kan lagi goyang-goyang gitu, siwon datang juga sambil goyang-goyang,, wkwk.. tangan siwon langsung genggam tangan babykyu,, dan ajak kyu kayak dansa gitu XD .. kyu nya malah balas ajakan siwon, bahkan kyu sampe berputar-putar gitu sama siwon..

Wajah kyu kalau dizoom pasti manis bangat,, apalgi WonKyu dansanya sambil tersenyum merekah.. lompat kanan lompat kiri, tangan tetap bertautan.. saling melempar senyum, dan akhirnya jalan bareng ke stage lain biar kumpul sama member lainn.. wokokoko..

**37. *****Siwon Twitter Update 111227***

Siwon407 "#nowplaying, You Were Impressed Me - Sung Si Kyung.. ㅋㅋㅋ"

WKS pasti pada taukan tweet ini? Ini pic WK yang pertama kali siwon publikasi melalui acc twitternya..

Sesuai dengan judul lagu yang sedang didengarkan siwon daddy "You Were Impressed Me" yang kalau ditranslate ke bahasa Indonesia artinya "Anda Berkesan Bagi Saya"..

Bukan apa, tapi judul lagu tersebut sangat berhubungan dengan gambar yang sedang diupdate siwon.. "Gambar WonKyu moment!" .. jadi, bukankah kita bisa ambil kesimpulan, kalau siwon itu berkata "Kyuhyun sangat berkesan baginya" .. hanya saja siwon menyampaikannya melalui dua alternative, yakni gambar dan judul lagu,,

Tapi tak berapa lama, siwon mendapat banyak bash dari shipper-shipper lain baik yang straight ataupun shoneun-ai.. ga tau kenapa, sekarang pic ini ga bakal bisa ditemukan lagi ditwitter siwon.. katanya sih diblokir, tapi sampai saat ini belum jelas kenapa pic itu bisa hilang dati twitter siwon..

Kita sebagai WKS harus bangga sama daddy yang sudah mau mempublish hubungannya dengan kyumom di media social, walaupun hanya berupakan gambar.. tapi itu sudah sangat diluar akal kalau bagi seorang Choi Siwon yang sempurna dan tergolong dari keluarga berada :"

(Proud For Siwon, Proud of WonKyu, Proud For WKS)

**38. *****Strong Heart ***

Siwon : "Saya sangat senang setiap kali Kyuhyun membuai saya saat akan tidur."  
"Tidak hanya secara fisik, tapi jiwa saya juga ikut terbuai."

Kyu : "Aku akan membuat Siwon hyung tergantung kepada saya.!"

[Oh mai GOD! Gue pikirannya langsung keyadong ajaa.. apalgi pas wondad bilang tidak hanya terbuai secara fisik, tapi jiwa jugaaa.. arghttt! Kyu juga, dia pengen buat daddy selalu tergantung samanya... gyaaa WONKYU ~~]

**39. *****Strong Heart***

Siwon : "Saat kyuhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit, saya selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Setiap berada dipanggung, saya selalu siap sedia memantau kyuhyun, untuk melihat apakah dia akan drop atau tidak. Dan saat kyuhyun bernyanyi, saya akan terbuai oleh suaranya dan selalu memberi kyuhyun-shi dukungan"

Kyu : "Sepertinya siwon hyung benar-benar sangat memuja saya" kkkk~ (tertawa)

Siwon: (senyum, sambil natap babykyu bentar)

Kyu : "Siwon hyung suka aku memeluknya, menciumnya dipipi. Dan itu sangat lucu"

Siwon : "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan melindungi mu"

Kyu : ...

Siwon : "Kyuhyunna, jawab aku!"

[Suka bangat pas momen disini,, siwon ungkapin semua perasaannya sama kyu.. kyu juga keluarin aib siwon yang suka kalau uri baby mencium dipipinya hahaha.. Love WonKyu pokoke :D]

**40. *****SJM 1st Concert ***

Siwon: (For uri baby) Apakah kau mencintaiku?  
Kyuhyun: ...  
MC: Kyuhyun mengatakan dia menyukai Siyuan.  
Siwon: Tidak suka, tapi cinta!  
MC:Tapi Guixian masih belum menjawab pertanyaan!  
Kyuhyun: Aku mencintaimu. (nunduk bentar, terus natap siwon yang ada didepannya kkk~)  
Setelah pengakuan cinta babykyu, siwon langsung maju kehadapan kyuie dan memeluk kyuhyun.. *.* sweet hihi..

***WonKyu Shipper~***

**Ditunggu Quotes selanjutnya ~.~**


End file.
